1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to enabling equipment associated with field-installable fiber optic connectors and a related optical continuity test system (CTS). More specifically, the present invention relates to a non-physical contact (non-PC) visual fault locator (VFL) coupler and an associated method of use. The non-PC VFL coupler of the present invention allows an optical CTS to function with fewer components and reduced handling, and without ferrule-to-ferrule contact, thereby reducing endface wear degradation and other problems.
2. Technical Background of the Invention
Current installation techniques associated with field-installable fiber optic connectors involve the verification of optical continuity using an optical CTS, as described in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 6,816,661 (Barnes, et al.), which is incorporated in-full by reference herein. Such techniques use a visual laser source, one or more jumpers coupled to the visual laser source, and one or more couplers coupled to the one or more jumpers to verify optical fiber contact in a mechanical splice joint. These couplers are generally connector-type specific (e.g., single fiber 1.25 mm and 2.5 mm or multi-fiber ferrules, etc.). There are, however, commercially-available universal couplers that adapt 2.5 mm VFL ports to 1.25 mm connectors, for example. For the most part, these techniques work well, but are somewhat cumbersome due to the number of components involved and the need to periodically replace the worn out jumpers. To complete a connector termination using an existing optical CTS, a VFL is attached to a jumper, the jumper is then attached to a coupler, and the coupler then accepts a field-installable fiber optic connector. An installation tool is used to accept/align/secure the field and factory optical fibers in the mechanical splice joint. The existing optical CTS requires that the ferrule endfaces remain in physical contact (PC) for proper operation. This ferrule endface PC requirement dictates that the coupler holds the ferrule endfaces together, in a robust geometry, and makes endface wear degradation an issue.
Specifically, Barnes et al. discloses methods for validating the continuity of one or more optical fibers upon which a fiber optic connector is mounted. Generally, the fiber optic connector is mounted upon an optical field fiber by actuating a cam mechanism to secure the optical field fiber in a position relative to an optical fiber stub. If subsequent testing indicates that the continuity of the optical field fiber and the optical fiber stub is unacceptable, the cam mechanism may be deactuated, the optical field fiber may be repositioned and the cam mechanism may be reactuated without having to remove and replace the fiber optic connector. In order to determine if continuity has been established between the optical field fibers and respective optical fiber stubs, a method is also disclosed that introduces light into at least one of each pair of optical field fibers and optical fiber stubs and that only secures the position of each optical field fiber relative to the respective optical fiber stub once the glow associated with each pair of optical field fibers and optical fiber stubs appreciably dissipates, which dissipation indicates the establishment of acceptable continuity.
Thus, as of yet, there is an unresolved need for a non-PC VFL coupler that functions with fewer components and reduces handling, and without ferrule-to-ferrule contact, thereby reducing endface wear degradation and other problems.